Road Trips
by uselessbroodygay
Summary: Laura and Carmilla find a way to make a road trip even the tiniest bit more interesting.


Prompt: 'Perry is driving in a car and Laura and Carmilla are trying to think of ways to make the road trip more fun.'

They were a few hours away from Laura's home, Perry in the driver's seat with LaFontaine in the passenger, Laura and Carmilla in the back. It was reading week and usually, the two red-heads would spend a couple of days at Laura's before leaving for their own home. Carmilla was the new addition this time.

Her father knew about her joining them. And that was it. How was she supposed to explain it all to him? 'Hi Dad meet my vampire girlfriend oh yeah by the way I'm gay'.

Carmilla noticed as soon as Laura went quiet and turned her head to look at her. She was curled in the corner, the small crevice between the seat and the door, head resting against the window with her fist under her chin. She unbuckled her belt and sidled up to the younger girl, her arm taking up residence across her shoulders.

The arm around her distracted the girl from her thoughts but she stayed in the same position, only moving when she felt Carmilla's breath on her neck.

"Don't you dare."

She turned and looked at the vampire, a playful pout and narrowed eyes going against the paler face with an innocent smile. If her girlfriend even started _anything_ on her neck she was opening that door and jumping out onto the road. She was all for doing that in private and hell she'd be lying if she said she didn't want to do it right now, but not in front of her two best friends.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about." Now, Carmilla… Carmilla was the complete opposite. If it was with someone she had feelings for, she didn't care what they did and where they did it, but she respected the fact that Laura was a more private person. _Even if it was just a short make-out session. _"Alright, I suppose we can do something else." She sighed, rolling her eyes dramatically.

Laura perked up at that, a smile pulling at her lips. "Yeah? I spy?"

"Oh my god, are you kidding me? Are we five? You know, carriage rides were so much better than these stupid cars. You had all the privacy you needed." Carmilla narrowed her eyes at the back of Perry's seat before switching them to LaF's.

"Fine. Never have I ever?"

The vampire raised her eyebrows, looking impressed. "Oh, look at you being all brave and adventurous. Sure. Since someone wouldn't let us have drinks in the car," Narrowed eyes aimed towards Perry once again but turned into an innocent grin once said person was glaring at her through the rear-view mirror, "We're just gonna have to use fingers. Five?"

"Yep! Hey LaF, are you joining?" The light brunette leaned forward and rested her hands on the seat in front of her, shrugging once the bio major turned and smiled at her before telling her that they'd pass. She leaned back, shifting her body to face Carmilla's. "Never have I ever kissed a girl."

Carmilla scoffed and lowered a finger at the same time as her girlfriend. "I think you know for a fact that I've kissed a girl. Alright, cupcake, never have I ever been black-out drunk." She was surprised to see the girl lower another finger with her, and she raised her eyebrows. "Well, well, well."

"Never have I ever turned into a 'ferocious' animal even though I'm actually just a huge bundle of fluff that likes to curl up on my girlfriend's bed at night when I get lonely." If it took dirty tactics to get her out first, then so be it.

"I am a creature of the night, fear me." Carmilla growled, though her eyes had a playful tint as another finger went down. "Never have I ever thought about _really iconic __**powerful**__ women_ during my private time because of the huge amount of _respect_ I have for them. Not including me, of course."

Laura gasped, her cheeks taking on a red tint, both of them now down to just two fingers. "Rude. Never have I ever watched a full feature length pornographic film." She only realised her mistake when she lowered a finger and Carmilla didn't. "What, really?"

"Sweetheart, do I look like someone who needs porn? I am a lesbian. I am in university. There really was no need for those. Anyway, never have I ever had a crush on my barbaric Lit TA." It was actually pretty hard for the vampire to hide her shock at her girlfriend actually admitting that.

That left Laura with no fingers up, a furrowed brow and a glare directed at the girl across from her. "I'm never playing that with you again. Stupid vampire taking advantage of my 'provincial, naïve' self."

Carmilla leaned across the seats, tapping the girl's cheek before planting a kiss where her fingers had been.

"Don't worry, cutie. At least you won't have to think about your highly influential feminist idols anytime soon."

(A/N: small references to fool's gold, which is a very very good story and I highly recommend you read it. this was just for a prompt sent to me on tumblr & I wasn't really quite sure how to add LaF and Perry oops.)


End file.
